Kinktober Pomposo
by Mariposa Nightmare
Summary: 31 dias subiendo un drabble con tematica del Kinktober 2017; Contedio para mayores.
1. Ropa

**Ropa**

No lo podía evitar por mucho tiempo más; la manera en la que la ropa del joven frente de el lo cubría sin dejar ver realmente nada de la blanquecina piel lo estaba volviendo loco. Los poderes de hielo de Danny se salían de control en esa temporada en especial, y aún faltaban años para que lo pudiera controlar.

-Daniel aquí estamos a 27 grados ¿no te podrías quitar un suéter?

El joven lo miro con aquella mirada verde que, solo usaba cuando estaba molesto.

-Ni aunque me obligaras-respondió abrazándose más a las prendas

 _Vlad sonrio_

-Puedo intentarlo


	2. Cadenas

**Cadenas**

Sus manos tocaron los eslabones, conteniéndose por no gemir más fuerte de lo que estaba haciéndolo ya las suaves manos enguantadas que lo sujetaban de las caderas.

-Vamos Daniel no debes contenerte-murmuro contra el cuello blanquecino del chico, por un momento el héroe se perdió en el aliento cálido que jugueteaba con el.

Trato otra vez de retomar el autocontrol.

-Callate Plasmmi ..us!-termino la respuesta con un sonoro gemido cuando el medio fantasma mayor termino de entrar de lleno en el, las cadenas tintinearon fuertemente ante el espasmo que produjo el cuerpo

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche querido.


	3. Apodos

**Apodos**

La mujer pelirroja abandono el salón, llevándose los platos con ella, el hombre corpulento la siguió alegando algo respecto a ir primero por el postre.

Ambos se dieron un duelo de miradas.

-¿Y bien? Ahora que quieres lunático-pregunto mordazmente

-Nada que no pueda obtener pequeño tejón

-Si es mi madre lo dudo, solterón

-Créeme que no lo veras venir mocoso

-Mejor regresa con tu gato, señora de los gatos

Con ese último argumento, el multimillonario lo tomo de la camisa para plantar un beso en los labios más jóvenes, separándose igual de rápido sin darle tiempo a analizar nada héroe.

-No lo viste venir ¿verdad? Pequeño tejón


	4. Juego de rol

**Juego de roll**

-Entonces me dará créditos extra profesor Masters?-prendo mientras se sentaba en horcajadas encima del hombre mayor. En su respuesta un par de brazos lo atrajeron mas equilibrando el peso de ambos sobre la silla de la oficina.

-Depende de que tan buen alumno seas Daniel- susurro en el oído, para después lamerlo; sacando un par de risas del más joven

-No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto-murmuro dejándose llevar por las caricias, resicio una pequeña mordida de los colmillos del mayor.

-Cállate que arruinas la escena- Vlad le quito la camisa

 _Sorrio un poco_

-Como diga Profesor


	5. Traje

**Traje**

Le molestaba siempre verlo asi, quizás fuera en diferentes colores pero un traje seguía siendo un traje y uno estorboso además.

Odiaba como era que el hombre mayor se tardaba quitándose esas piezas, y el tiempo que se tardaba en colocarlo de nuevo; como podía hacer que el se desesperara al punto de querer romperlo de un momento a otro.

Justo como ahora.

-Bien Daniel ya está, disculpa la espera pero… -No le quizo dar tiempo para asimilarlo, tomo todas las capas de tela que pudo y las hiso intangibles, deshaciéndose de ellas- Espera Daniel!

-Ni lo creas!


	6. Juguetes

**Juguetes**

Con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados le era difícil adivinar cuál sería el siguiente paso de su pareja. Pero no era como si su cabeza estuviera para analizar la situación mucho tiempo, el vibrador que se encontraba haciendo círculos a lo largo de su miembro se había detenido en la cabeza del mismo, provocándole un gemido grave.

-Daniel…-el nombre del otro hibrido nació en sus labios, casi al momento de sentir una invasión poco cauta en su entrada.

Si pudiera ver juraría que Daniel tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Y en efecto, la tenia.


	7. Espejo

**Espejo**

Limpio el espejo frente a el, el vapor era cubría toda la habitación dando una neblina muy similar a la de su sentido fantasmal. Disfruto de la sensación ese amplio y elegante baño; el día había sido tranquilo y sin ningún ataque a la ciudad.

Fue capturado por un par de brazos que aparecieron de la nada, maldijo un momento el haber bajado la guardia. Ante el apareció la figura de su pareja frente al espejo, sujetándolo por la cintura.

-¿Disfrutando del balo pequeño tejón?- pregunto el mayor al momento que su mano se deslizaba por debajo de la toalla que, cubría la cintura del menor.

-no hasta ahora


	8. Venda de ojos

**Venda de ojos**

Sintió los labios de Daniel en su cuello, posteriormente las manos del joven comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa blanca sin dejar de prestar atención en su tarea. Acaricio la piel del torso del contrario por una breve fracción de tiempo, olio la esencia que provenía del más joven, el frio de su núcleo fantasmal era también previsible al tacto.

El joven sonrió y le regalo escuchar una leve risa, las cosquillas lo habían hecho parar de su tarea; lo acaricio de nuevo pero esta vez el ex villano aprovecho para tomar el control sobre la situación, tanteando tumbo a Daniel sobre la cama, sujetando sus muñecas con una solamano al tiempo que quitaba la venda de sus ojos.


	9. Comida

**Comida**

Una pasta Alfredo se encontraba en medio de la pequeña mesa/escritorio de su dormitorio, conjunto a tres pizzas de diferentes ingredientes y algo que no supo identificar pero que parecía salmón. Era algo agradable encontrar comida, pero perturbador al saber que ni Tucker ni Sam podrían pagar algo así y menos dejarlo de una manera tan… detallada.

-¿Chicos están aquí?- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, aun no regresaban de las clases. Dejo sus pertenencias junto a la puerta examinando un poco la comida.

Una nota, colocada en sima de la servilleta; suspiro pensando si realmente era halagador o espeluznante el gesto.

" _Un pequeño detalle, estudia pequeño tejón yo me encargare de cuidarte"- con amor V.M_


	10. Travestismo

**Travestismo**

Era solitario renunciar a un amor de dos décadas, más cuando la gente con quien trataba a diario o eran fantasmas o empresarios con bellas amantes; Fue a ese _club_ por recomendación solo salir de la rutina.

Fue ahí cuando _la_ vio.

Cabello negro, ojos azules y una figura que si bien no era muy voluptuosa era atractiva; pero sobre todo tenía un aire a la mujer pelirroja que ocupaba su mente por años. No dudo en pedir un turno para estar con esa bella criatura, que había llamado su atención de manera casi instantánea y al tenerla de frente no pudo evitar que la realidad lo golpeara.

Danny se parecía demasiado a su madre, y él había pagado por un rato con la chica.


	11. Mojado

**Mojado**

Skulker acertó el disparo, o por lo menos eso sintió el dolor fue terrible como de costumbre lo eran los golpes; pero un disparo seguía siendo un disparo.

Cayo en picada, trato de levantar el vuelo pero le era imposible con la herida en su torso y la cantidad de ectoplasma que perdía. Cerro los ojos cuando vio que se acercaba al cuerpo de agua y, volvió a sentir dolor cuando hiso impacto en él; era frio y oscuro.

El agua comenzó a llenar sus pulmones, en un punto no pudo resistir más y dejo que su peso cayera hacia el fondo. Casi al punto de perder la conciencia, vio en aquella inmensa oscuridad como un resplandor rojo claro casi rosa venia hacia él.


	12. Recompensando al enfermo

**Recompensando al enfermo**

Respiro hondamente antes de levantarse del sillón, en pasos rápidos pero calmados se dirigió a la zona de habitaciones. Llegando a su destino pudo ver de dónde provenía el ruido, un vaso roto en el piso junto al agua que previamente contenía, y su pequeño tejón con una cara de dolor apoyado sobre la mesa de noche.

-Sabes que estas cosas no ocurrirían si no vivieras con un cavernícola como tu padre ¿verdad?- pregunto al tiempo que tomaba al chico sutilmente para volver a recostarlo sobre el edredón.

-Cállate, no fue intencional solo fue torpe de su parte-respondió mientras se dejaba ayudar por el mayor; este rodo los ojos. Una vez recostado el menor Vlad decidio colocarse al lado de el en la cama, sin molestar a las heridas del menor.

-Por lo menos admites su torpeza, pero no ocurriría si vivieras con migo

Danny sonrió, muy pese a sus heridas.

-¿Acaso es una proposición?- el tono en su voz claramente delataba la intensión de la pregunta, el hombre mayor un poco impresionado fingió naturalidad reincorporándose para mirar a los ojos azul claro de su compañero.

En un movimiento rápido puso los brazos a cada lado de la cabecera acorralándolo, acercando sus labios a los del joven en una velocidad precisa para desconcertarlo.

-Puede ser-


	13. Mordidas

**Mordidas**

Sam estaba preocupada por Danny y más desde que Plasmius había ganado la alcaldía de la ciudad; Las peleas eran constantes, y producto de ello podía ver claramente como el sueño de su amigo había disminuido drásticamente,

Los hematomas estaban regados en su piel, y podría jurar que el héroe estaba ligeramente paranoico con muchas cosas; casi le había disparado a Tucker por llegar por la espalda y abrazarlo en saludo. Era alarmante, pero cuando vio las mordidas en el cuello del chico fue algo aterrorizante; Asi que decidió seguirlo para ayudarlo en su siguiente encuentro con el villano (pese a que el propio Danny les prohibiera ayudarlo con el).

Fue ahí en el parque cercana a las cuatro de la mañana que lo comprendió; Danny contra uno de los arboles siendo abrazado ferozmente por el alcalde, al tiempo que este hundía los colmillos sobre de su amigo.

Eso seria difícil de explicar a Tucker.


	14. DominanteSumiso

**Dominante/Sumiso**

Agradecía que las ataduras de ectoplasma podían ser tan resistentes de otra manera, estaba seguro que el chico fantasma ya lo hubiera golpeado.

Cambio la potencia del sybian al que tenía atadas las piernas del joven, en respuesta este se sacudió en lo que las ataduras se lo permitían. Los gemidos nacían solos de su garganta. Las vibraciones hacían que Daniel estuviera a punto de terminar pero con el aro metálico sujetando a su cuerpo era algo imposible.

Un espectáculo maravilloso a la vista de Vlad, quien lo disfrutaba todo desde su asiento con una mano en el control de velocidades y otra con una copa de vino.


	15. Reprimir sonido

**Reprimir sonido**

Un callejón, un lugar casi nada propio del multimillonario para ese tipo de _actividades_ pero realmente no importaba mucho a esas alturas. Tenía sujetas las caderas del más joven lo suficientemente fuerte para que este no escapara del acto, entrando y saliendo de el

-Vlad!-exclamo el más joven, el sonrió sabía que el final estaba cerca para su pareja.

Danny dio otro gemino profundo, inconscientemente activando su lamento fantasmal. Las paredes retumbaron un poco, y al percatarse de lo ocurrido, inmediatamente colocan una mano enguantada en la boca.

-Silencio, puedes lastimar a alguien con tu grito- y volvió a dar una envestida contra del joven héroe.


	16. Striptease

**Striptease**

Debido a que sus padres habían gastado todo el dinero de su fondo de ahorro para la universidad en alguna cuestión de la caza de fantasmas, se había visto obligado a hacer cualquier trabajo que pudiera realizar.

Limpieza de tejados, repartidor de periódico, de comida, de correo, y el más reciente en un club de striptease; aunque ese último en teoría era solo cuando era requerido para sustituir a alguien con contrato cuando se ausentaba. Además era con antifaz y disfraz, apenas el mismo se reconocía, como para que otros lo hicieran.

Debía cubrir un turno, sin mucho apuro lo hizo; llegando al camerino cambio sus ropas rápidamente por uno de los trajes; no debía añadir travestismo a su currículo pero eran las exigencias de sus jefes.

Maquillado y con todo lo que se debía en altas plataformas hiso su trabajo, quitándose prendas superficiales, ya que a carencia de pechos reales solo podría quedarse en bragas y bracier. Los clientes eran los habituales del lugar; quizás en alguna de las mesas del fondo algunos hombres con trajes pero en general nada extraño.

El baile termino, recogió parte de las propinas sonriendo ampliamente era el dinero más fácil que ganaría durante una temporada. Regreso rápidamente al vestidor general, no había nadie ahí por poco comienza a cambiar su ropa.

-Buenas noches señorita- casi al instante reconoció la voz, en un movimiento aún más rápido se escondió tras el biombo

-Buenas noches, disculpa pero esta zona es solo para las chicas..-dijo tratando de fingir lo más que pudo su voz, pero mierda era el villano y ex alcalde de la ciudad quien estaba ahí, casi en su momento más vergonzoso, solo podía imaginar las risas en la zona fantasma si se enteraban.

-No quería ser grosero entrando aquí asi pero, me temo que ha llamado mi atención- la voz grabe de Vlad casi se podía oir seductora; sacudió la cabeza ante tal idea.

-No soy en tipo de hombres que vienen mucho aquí, pero pensé que dejar una propina en la pista no era adecuado asi que vine a dejarla aquí- Se escuchó los pasos de hibrido mayor se acercaban a alguna de las mesas de maquillaje- quizás no estés interesada pero me arriesgare a dejarte mi numero personal, me encantaría poder salir a _divertirnos_ -

Torpemente Danny respondió aun con esa voz falsa.

-Claro lo considerare-aguanto la respiración un momento, aunque la emoción del otro era palpable.

-¡Excelente querida!-exclamo el hombre mayor, los pasos a la salida se hicieron escuchar- espero verte pronto-la puerta se cerró tras de el. El joven héroe suspiro con alivio, quizás era un advertencia del Karma para dejar ese trabajo; retiro sus tacones altos y la ropa a continuación; intercambiándola por su bóxer y sus viejos jeans azules, salió del biombo en busca del desmaquillante para encontrarlo casi de inmediato.

Junto a este estaba una de las servilletas del local doblada en tres, y la tarjeta del empresario; rodo los ojos con pesadez no quería aceptar ese dinero pero aún estaba lejos de siquiera tener el monto para el primer trimestre, quizás Vlad era de los que dejaría cincuenta dólares o algo así para que lo llamaran.

Tomo la servilleta y la abrió; nunca pensó que los billetes de mil fueran del mismo tamaño que los de veinte; miro a la tarjeta por un momento y luego al dinero en su mano.

Debería ser más simple no pensar en travestirse (y quizás prostituirse) si no hubiera dinero involucrado.


	17. Rol de mascotas

**Rol de mascotas**

Había tenido un largo y tedioso día en la oficina, realmente no sabía que era peor estar en la zona fantasma perseguido por el caballero del terror o enfrentarse a recursos humanos y el departamento de publicidad, todo en la misma junta.

Si Daniel no se hubiera ido a esa estúpida convención de comics aunque sea podría tener un masaje de hombros, por lo menos una vez entrando a su dormitorio podría relajarse y dormir junto a Maddy.

Entro a la habitación, casi con los ojos cerrados dejando caer su saco en el piso y desanudando la corbata, cuando su sentido fantasma se activó y en menos de lo que pudo reaccionar unos brazos lo tenían sujeto con amabilidad.

-Hola Vlad-susurro contra la mejilla del otro hibrido, el cual sonrió casi de inmediato.

-Oh Daniel pensé que regresarías hasta después- respondió mientras se daba vuelta y abrazaba a su amante; pero sus ojos se concentraron en un accesorio en la cabeza del menor

-Se supondría pero por culpa de Tucker nos echaron de la convención, intento subirse a las piernas de Stan lee para tomarse una foto; en simples palabras ya no se puede acercar a ninguna convención que lo tenga como invitado a nivel mundial- no presto mucha atención pero fingió hacerlo, solo quería entender algo.

-Interesante historia querido, ¿pero que es eso en tu cabeza?

-Ah solo una broma que me hiso Sam dijo que se parecían a las de Maddy así que me las regalo pensé que te gustarían

El multimillonario lo apretó contra su pecho, y beso su frente. Para luego hacer intangible la ropa de su compañero y arrojarla a otro lado.

-¡hey!

-Me encanta, si tiene una cola esponjosa será aún mejor


	18. Publico

**Publico**

Tenía sus ventajas tener poderes fantasmas, eso ambos lo sabían. Ya sea para escapar de los brabucones de la escuela o para apoderarse de algún magnate y que vendiera parte de sus acciones. O simplemente para tener sexo en algún lugar no tan privado y que nadie los pudiera ver.

Jadeantes aun por la actividad, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. Danny volvió a ser visible mientras acomodaba rápidamente su pantalón, mientras que su compañero seguía tomando aire aun con los pantalones y la capa en el suelo del cine.

-Danny creo que no ..no demos hacerlo de nuevo en un cine-

-Porque lo dices? Pensé que te gustaba hacerlo en lugares asi-

-Si somos intangibles y no pueden vernos pero creo que se quejaran los padres de familia en la siguiente junta ciudadana de oir ruidos indecentes en la función de super héroes… otra vez


	19. Oral

**Oral**

Se preocupaba por la salud del joven más de lo que el mismo lo hacía. Aun siendo el alcalde por segundo periodo consecutivo y con el territorio de Amyty Park reclamado para su alter ego fantasma, no era razón suficiente para el joven de relajarse con sus _deberes_ heroicos. No era nada importante si hacían un recuento de todas las veces que el más joven había llegado prácticamente apaleado y se había desmayado con tan solo verlo (siempre por pérdida de sangre o por alguna pelea, nunca en buen sentido).

Dio un gemido al sentir la lengua traviesa de Daniel dando pequeñas lamidas alrededor del eje, obviamente estaba tratando de sacarlo de quicio.

-No pienses que esto hace que termine nuestra discusión sobre tus costillas rotas-los ojos del otro hibrido apenas y lo miraron antes de introducir completo el miembro a su boca; Vlad maldijo por lo bajo la maravillosa capacidad que tenían sus cuerpos de sanar tan rápidamente, y la aún más asombrosa habilidad de Daniel de hacerlo olvidar los temas de discusión solo utilizando la boca.


	20. Esposas

**Esposas**

 _Había roto con Sam o más bien ella lo había dejado, era algo confuso pero podía recordar claramente que ambos habían terminado enojados y tristes después de esa plática. Ella había alegado que jamás podría entender porque ocultaba aun sus poderes, y el en respuesta dijo que ella nunca lo entendería._

 _Ella le arrojo el anillo de graduación a la cara y se fue._

 _Él debía ir a la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, así que evadió durante un rato sus sentimientos internos respecto a lo que recién había ocurrido. Por lo menos eso hiso hasta que logro escabullirse a su habitación con uno de los paquetes de cerveza dela fiesta, de ahí en mas lo que podría recordar al respecto después de cinco botellas era que se había convertido en fantasma y lo demás estaba en negro._

Hasta esa mañana, en la cual había amanecido esposado a su cama con las esposas de ectoenergia Fenton y una resaca terrible.

-Maldita sea mi cabeza-

-Por lo menos aun la tienes- respondió una voz cercana, la cara de pocos amigos del joven se hiso más notoria al notar su presencia. El otro por su parte, no se veía mucho mejor que él, la chaqueta del traje sastre reposaba en el respaldo de la silla su camisa estaba desabotonada mostrando un poco del pecho y ligeramente desfajada del pantalón; mientras que la coleta típica en el hombre mayor apenas y seguía sujeta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras, al tratar de levantarse de la cama fue detenido por las esposas-Y ¿Por qué demonios estoy esposado?- Vlad rodo los ojos ojerosos en respuesta antes de acercarse a la cama, la mirada azul marino era severa y denotaba cansancio, pero a su vez tenía un dejo de compasión.

-Número uno, fui invitado a la fiesta y patrocine algunas cosas por si no lo recuerdas-sentencio monótonamente- y dos enserio que no recuerdas lo que paso ¿verdad? Debió ser doloroso romper con la chica gotica como para que no lo recuerdes- esto último enfatizo en tono de burla, la mirada de miedo de Daniel no se hiso esperar, pero la migraña no lo dejo seguir utilizándola.

Vlad suspiro y se inclinó lo sufriente como para tomar la muñeca del más joven y liberarlo de las esposas.

-¿Y eres el héroe que protege a esta ciudad de los fantasmas?

-Cállate-se froto la muñeca un poco adormecida, el multimillonario se sentó en la cama para luego dejarse caer de espalda, aun con la resaca Danny se sorprendió de ese gesto tan confianzudo por parte de su enemigo en tregua-no me has dicho porque estoy esposado.

El hombre mayor rio levemente, mostrando su cansancio.

-Básicamente te salve el pellejo anoche Daniel-

-¿De que?

-De ti mismo-al ver el desconcierto del más joven prosiguió- desapareciste por media noche y cuando volviste estabas en tu forma fantasma diciendo incoherencias respecto a que no serviste entregar un anillo y que felicitabas a "los peores cazadores de fantasmas del pueblo" casi te transformas de nuevo en tu forma humana en frente de todos de no ser porque tu hermana y yo intervenimos

-Juro que no volveré a beber en mi vida

-Eso no fue todo

-Cuando tu hermana trato de atraparte con la red, huiste a la ciudad tus padres querían matar a Phantom pero los convencí que no valía la pena además que también estaban ebrios asi que se quedaron a terminar la fiesta. Te perseguí para que no hicieras una idiotez y te encontré en el parque cortando las rosas del jardín botánico, luego comenzaste a decir que te ayudara a pintarlas de negro.

La cara del joven héroe parecía un poema, jamás se había avergonzado tanto de algo que hiciera estando inconsciente, o en su defecto manipulado mentalmente por un villano.

-Cuando dejaste de cortarlas comenzaste a decir lo mucho que sentías lo que tus padres habían hecho con migo, y me confesaste lo que había pasado con Samanta después de eso dijiste que debías llevarle las rosas; tuve que llamar a Skulker para que me ayudara a inmovilizarte y traerte aquí. Básicamente por eso estabas esposado-

-Vlad lo siento… no quería causar problemas-apenas pudo articular, su cara estaba roja por la vergüenza de escuchar la sarta de idioteces que había realizado en las horas previas. El otro hibrido por su parte rio de nuevo al tiempo que se incorporaba y recogía su chaqueta.

-Por mucho que quisiera seguir atormentándote con esto, me temo que la dad me hace querer descansar así que me iré a mi hogar a descansar- cambio a su forma fantasma- Por cierto creo que grabaste parte de todo eso en tu teléfono sería bueno que lo vieras para que tengas una mejor idea de lo que paso- acto seguido se volvió intangible y desapareció del lugar.

Al momento siguiente Danny se encontraba buscando el mencionado aparato en el inmenso desastre que era su habitación. Después debería agradecerle a Vlad haberlo ayudado, o lo considero hasta que encontró con series de fotos que al parecer el mismo había tomado; el aparentemente flotando tomando fotos a los invitados, algunas por en sima de la ciudad, un video de unos cuantos segundo donde tarareaba una canción, algunas más de un intento de escribir el nombre de Sam con rosas y por ultimo un video.

Ahogo un grito, en los últimos segundo había tratado de besar a Vlad.


	21. Rasguños

**Rasguños**

Al entrar a la ducha pudo sentir el ardor en su espalda, había olvidado que tenía unas leves heridas aun de la noche anterior. Daniel no sabía cuándo debía de parar de encajar sus uñas cuando estaban juntos, mas considerando que sin querer había utilizado un poco de ecto energía cuando perdían el control un poco.

Aunque el también era culpable de esto en la espalda de Daniel; naciendo en su rostro una sonrisa que se empapaba por la regadera no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ese pequeño detalle. Era agradable saber que su pareja podría sentirse de la misma manera que el, muy pese a la molestia que se pudiera generar.


	22. Tentar

**Tentar**

Había sido una mala idea haberle ofrecido a Daniel un trabajo con él en su casa como su ayudante para explorar la zona fantasma. Se estaba poniendo viejo, no estaba tan atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor como veinte o incluso diez años antes, y en honor a su tregua había pensado que si el joven como el único otro hibrido mitad fantasma en el mundo sería una buena opción para él y una oportunidad para Daniel de aprender más de él.

Pero era condenadamente difícil concentrarse cuando tenía a un veinteañero como el alrededor; cuando la tubería del agua se había roto por culpa de los poderes congelantes del menor el agua los había empapado completamente. No pudo evitar sentirse sentado a quitarle la ropa y hacer cosas que no debería de estar pensando, accidentes así eran ya comunes como encontrar al joven comiendo de manera nada _adecuada_ paletas congeladas en sus descansos.

Comenzó a pensar que el de núcleo de hielo lo hacía adrede, y no estaba equivocado.


	23. Cuerdas

**Cuerdas**

No se esperó ese mensaje cuando estaba en clases, lo más que podría esperar era algún detalle de parte de Vlad deseándole un buen dia o incluso invitándolo a un almuerzo entre sus horas libres, un mensaje que le exigiera que fuera inmediatamente al laboratorio era algo nuevo.

Pero aún más sorprendente fue encontrarse a su pareja atado con cuerdas a prueba de fantasmas.

-¿Me explicarías que ocurrió?-

-Un error no justificable para una modificación en Skulker

Danny comenzó a cortar las cuerdas de poco en poco, hasta poder liberar al mayor. Sonrió un poco ante la idea de tener a Vlad atado en otras circunstancias.

-¿Oye tienes más cuerdas?-pregunto al momento que ayudo al otro a levantarse.

-Por suerte si, ni tendré que hacer mas ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad


	24. Lenceria

**Lencería**

Sobre su cama se encontraba un paquete, eso le recordó demasiado al otro día cuando Vlad se había colado adentro de su dormitorio y había dejado comida italiana para él. Realmente le provocaba una sensación diferida respecto a que sentir con aquella ocasión, y ahora era peor ante aquella caja misteriosa.

Respiro hondo antes de animarse a abrir la caja, lo primero que vio fue mucho papel de arroz color rojo. Lo retiro para revelar un juego de lencería negro y de _mujer_ lo que le provoco algo de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo que sus ojos de miedo se activaran.

Entre las medias y ligeros se encontraba una tarjeta que pese a no querer pensarlo sabía que era de parte de su ex enemigo.

" _Pase por una tienda y lo vi, no pude evitar pensar en lo bien que te verías con esto puesto_ " _-_ al terminar de leer su cara se incendió, ahora sí que el acoso paso la línea de lo halagador a lo perturbador.


	25. Cabello

**Cabello**

Era suave y largo, había visto fotos del multimillonario en la universidad con sus padres; ellos mismos le había comentado que desde el accidente su cabello se había vuelto plateado (no blanco como muchos pensaban a primera vista) aunque había conservado el largo de este desde aquellas épocas.

Le gustaba verlo suelto pese a que no era algo muy común; y le podía echar la culpa de la extraña atracción que sentía por el mayor o la que tenía todas las chicas que conocía en la ciudad por el multimillonario, incluso en algunos grupos de moda había una recompensa por un mechón del cabello del alcalde, no se atrevería a tanto; apenas eran tres las ocasiones en las que le había robado el lazo que mantenía la coleta atada.

También le encantaría verlo mojado, por lo que había tratado de sorprenderlo con varios baldes de agua; aunque era difícil explicar porque siempre que sus padres lo invitaban a la casa él estaba limpiando su habitación con un cubo justo en la ventana esperando el momento preciso para tirarlo. Hasta el momento no lo había logrado pero sabía que eventualmente ocurriría, solo debía encontrar las circunstancias correctas.

Pero hoy no tenía tanta suerte como para hacerlo pasar por un accidente y Vlad lo había atrapado

-Daniel ¿Qué demonios te ocurre con mi cabello?

-ehhh

¿Cómo podría explicarle al villano que le gustaba su cabello?, _demasiado._


	26. Látex

**Látex**

Por más que lo tratara, Daniel jamás seria capas de sorprenderlo dentro de su casa. Después de todo por algo siempre compraba propiedades grandes, con el suficiente espacio como para ser el quien sorprendiera y no al revés.

Con Daniel en el suelo del laboratorio y el sentado en las caderas del más joven comenzó a jugar con la piel blanquecina del torso, aun tenia los guantes de látex que previamente se había colocado por procedimiento de seguridad. Ya antes había jugado de esa manera con el joven héroe pero solo con los guantes de su vestimenta fantasmal, y al juzgar por la expresión del joven ante los roses que le proporcionaba sobre la extensión del pecho, pasando levemente por los pezones endureciéndolos un poco más con cada interacción; Vlad habia encontrado una nueva manera de sacarle gemidos a su pareja.


	27. Poliamor

**Poli amor**

¿Era posible amar a más de una persona a la vez? Quizás si, después de pasar veinte años obsesionado con solo una persona puede ser que su corazón decidiera tomar otros diferentes caminos para poder seguir adelante.

Aunque el mismo debía de darse una reprimenda mental al caer enamorado de dos personas que escénicamente podrían ser sus hijos por la edad que tenían. Y después de que Tecnus le dijo lo que había hecho respecto a manipular las emociones de los dos jóvenes para poder robar algunos aparatos, sabia de sobra que si no lo mataban a él por sus sentimientos hacia los dos; se matarían entre si.

Valery era una chica preciosa, se dio cuenta que había caído ante ella cuando comenzó a invitarla el mismo a su laboratorio y le enseño como era la composición de sus trajes de batalla. Después de eso cuando menos lo espero en ese invierno había comenzado a llevar a su nueva becaria hasta su casa en la limusina con calefacción en la parte de atrás, mientras que ella le desabotonaba los pantalones y hacia algunas travesuras, que el no se atrevía a detener. Le mostro su forma fantasma y ella lo acepto sin dudar.

Mientras que casi paralelamente había logrado una tregua con Daniel, incluso logro que el joven lo aceptara para ayudarlo con sus poderes fantasmas; Comenzaron ásperamente pero el chico estaba relajado de no tener a alguien más tras su cabeza. Con el tiempo se había abierto a contarle sus problemas más allá de la caza de fantasmas y lo convenció de hacerles un par de bromas a los abusones de la escuela.

En menos de lo que pensó una noche en la que no había tenido la visita de la chica de ojos verdes, se encontraba besando al otro hibrido, y este le correspondía claramente haciendo todo lo que los dos quisieron por esa noche y muchas otras.

Era la primera vez que Vlad se sentía tan feliz y completo en décadas, aunque malavarear con ambos jóvenes no era algo sencillo lo hacía muy bien; por su mente nunca paso la palabra engaño o que las acciones que realizaba estaban mal. No pensó que por el error de una agenda terminara viendo a sus dos amantes en su oficina, acosándose el uno al otro con la mirada y obvias intenciones de pelear, el apenas había llegado a su oficina cuando las miradas azul y verde se dirigieron a el.

Tampoco pudo ver venir como le eran arrojados por ambos jóvenes un par de pruebas de embarazo.


	28. Rogar

**Rogar**

Los ojos azul marino se cernían sobre de él, era un espectáculo muy extraño ver a su amante de esa manera.

-Vamos Danny sé que te puedes divertir solo es un viaje rápido

-Bromeas la última vez que te acompañe a un partido de los Packers, fue la peor vergüenza de mi vida recuerdo como esa mujer rubia de dientes torcidos trato de besarte cuando pasaron la cámara de besos-dijo mientras se alejaba de los manipuladores ojos del mayor

-Por favor Daniel quiero compartir esto con tigo, y tú te robaste esa cámara pequeño tejón ¿o te recuerdo el silencio que dio todo el estadio cuando me besaste?—además podemos ir a Florida para ver lo del programa de intercambio

El joven rodo los ojos, sabía que no había manera de librarse de esta.

-Está bien Vlad te acompañare a ver a los Packers pero solo porque tienen los asientos permanentes

Vlad le beso la mejilla en agradecimiento.

-Sabía que valdría la pena comprarlos

-Si aunque no es muy agradable explicar porque le gravaste a uno _"Un día reinare"-_ respondió con obvio reproche en la voz. El hibrido lo abrazo con gran afecto levantándolo del suelo- Bueno no conquistare al mundo pero te conquiste a ti


	29. Cosplay

**Cosplay**

Miro el espectáculo frente a él, con veintidós años y pasada su pubertad con las prendas correctas aun podía hacerse pasar por una linda chica. Los ojos azul cielo lo miraban con cierto enejo en ellos aunque le hacía ver adorable en ese momento.

-Vlad esto definitivamente no era el disfraz que accedí usar para la fiesta, dime donde está en original-siseo con evidente enojo, Vlad recargado en la puerta acomodo la capa de su traje; ver a Danny con el traje de porrista de los Packers era la mejor broma que le había jugado al menor.

-Enserio crees que iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de verte así Danny?

-¿y tú dices que dejaste de ser un villano profesional?

-No era profesional, solo lo hacía por amor al arte así que no puedo decir que lo deje por completo

-¿Debo usarlo para la fiesta?

-Y quien dice que será para la fiesta-tras esto atrapo al menor en sus brazos y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta del cuello por el suéter ajustado.


	30. Castigo

**Castigo**

Sentía claramente como la velocidad del bullet cambio rápidamente; respiro hondo soportando un poco la sensación. El rojo intenso contrastaba con su blanca piel, su cabello negro apenas y lo lograba tapar un poco pero eso no ayudaría en nada si la velocidad seguía en máxima.

Mordió el lápiz que tenía en la mano, debía concentrarse en terminar el examen antes de que alguien notara su estado. Si bien valió la pena atar a Vlad con la cuerda anti fantasmas el otro dia, no considero que el castigo fuera así de cruel, ni siquiera el hecho de que fueran amantes y no enemigos jurados como hace unos años había hecho que el mayor se detuviera esa mañana al colocarle el bullet a la fuerza durante el trayecto a la universidad.

La velocidad bajo de nuevo, y aunque siguiera sonrojado por lo menos podía pensar claramente con para terminar el examen; aunque solo logro escribir un par de líneas antes que la velocidad subiera de nuevo.

Vlad siempre obtenía venganza.


	31. Romance

**Romance**

No se consideraba a sí mismo un romántico, pero tenía sus momentos.

Tenía un plan bien marcado cuando su querida y adorada Maddy se diera cuenta que había equivocado su elección de compañero de vida al escoger a Jack sobre de el; escaparían de ese miserable pueblito al castillo, le daría ropa fina, joyas costosas y extremadamente raras, solo los platillos más finos al igual que los licores, conquistaría el mundo para dárselo a ella.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas que él pudiera darle, le daría su corazón el resto de su vida humana y si tenía suerte, y ella terminaba como un fantasma también se quedaría con ella por la eternidad. O esa era la premisa inicial durante todo el tiempo que la paso postrado en una cama de hospital curando sus heridas, y cuando amaso su gran fortuna; más a finales de cuentas y tras muchos planes malvados para tratar de llevársela termino por ver que sus fantasías románticas no fueron más que eso, fantasías.

Perdió objetividad el querer conquistar el mundo, ni hablar de la zona fantasma. Sus empresas seguían a flote, pero él se iba cada vez más abajo en el abismo de la depresión; sin ánimos de levantarse de su lujosa cama más que para ir a su laboratorio, apenas haciendo algunas actividades en la zona fantasma solo para similar un poco y su estado físico estaba decayendo también. Su barba y cabello ahora estaban desalineados, era extraño cuando usaba un traje prefiriendo permanecer en ropas más cómodas.

A todo esto se le sumaban una variedad de botellas de licores costosos, todas casi vacías a lo largo del castillo. De cualquier manera, estaba aceptando que Maddy no lo amaría nunca.

Ahí fue cuando de las cenizas de su moribundo amor, surgió un poco de alivio; Daniel había ido a visitarlo, alarmado por algo que no quiso decirle respecto a una plática que tuvo con el guardián del tiempo. Pese a que arrojarle la botella de vodka que tenía en las manos el joven fantasma no se hiso a un lado, fue el único que se quedó a su lado y aún más sorprendentemente no se fue.

Las cosas volvieron a cómo eran, quitando el detalle de su amor por la mujer pelirroja; y que ahora tenía a Daniel pegado a el cada vez que el joven tenía una oportunidad o tiempo libre incluso le pidió que lo ayudara con sus poderes fantasmales (aunque era obvio que ya los tenia dominados a sus dieciocho años de edad); el joven no lo dejaría caer en la depresión que había pasado anteriormente.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, en alguno de ellos fue que volvió a sentir algo en su núcleo algo que conocía bien pero por mucho más fuerte, las fantasías románticas no eran iguales ahora; ahora solo quería pasar tiempo cerca del otro hibrido, haciendo cualquier cosa, sin importar el lugar o la situación, quería ver los ojos del chico y verlo feliz… se había enamorado de Daniel.

Y Daniel le correspondía.

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi Kinktober sé que no soy muy buena con esto aún pero ame hacer esta cadena de un mes. Me ha ayudado a recuperar la confianza que alguien me había quitado y con Romance puedo decir que culmine esto de una bella manera. Sean felices y recuerden que la felicidad no es un objetivo fijo, sino uno que estaba ya en tu destino.**


End file.
